The Deathly Hallows from Inside Hogwarts
by howtohogwarts
Summary: This is not your typical story. For most stories you expect a hero and a villain awesomely duking it out to a final end all battle. This is not that story. This is a story of what it's like to be a bystander and how the main story effects you. This is the story of one Theo Fredrickson and his friends and how they experience the Deathly Hallows at Hogwarts and the effects it has.
1. September First Part I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Harry Potter I only own the characters that if you looked in the book you would never find. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 _Author's note: This story just kind of jumped into my head while I was lying in bed. It covers the main character Theo's third year at Hogwarts and will start on September 1 1997, what should have been Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. Information about my characters will be posted in my bio at some point within the next week._

This is not your typical story. For most stories you may expect a hero and a villain epically duking it out to a final end all battle. This is not that story. This is a story of what it's like to be an outsider and the effect the big story has on you. This is the story of one Theo Fredrickson and his friends and how they experience Harry Potter's final year at Hogwarts and the effect it has on them.

Theo Fredrickson was mostly your average teen. At the moment he was thirteen years old and had just begun his third year at the esteemed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However this year was different. This year former headmaster the late, Albus Dumbledore would not be returning to Hogwarts. He was dead, supposedly killed by the new headmaster, Severus Snape. That coupled with the mysterious deaths and disappearances as well as the Ministry's new stance on muggleborns was enough to make most people nervous. However Theo was not worried for himself he was worried for his friends. You see, Theo was a pureblood, high class, Slytherin. However, he had his fair share of friends that weren't. In fact, none of his closest friends were in Slytherin. Most were even in Gryffindor. Many people in the school often wondered why he, a tall, not quite handsome but certainly not ugly, Quidditch star, high class, pureblooded, Slytherin would ever keep such friends. The answer was because that was Theo's biggest character trait. He was extremely loyal to his friends and once he chose them he never let go. Although that sounds like a Gryffindor he had many things that made him a Slytherin. He was devious, he was well liked in his own house but excelled at playing his housemates. In fact he was so successful that he managed to keep it so his true friends were never more than teased, never outright bullied. He was also very good at striking from the shadows. Those who did mess with his friends never found themselves in an all out fight. Theo would wage a psychological war on them. He was always there, and they were always waiting for him to strike. This game would drive his enemies insane with worry and eventually he would launch one quick strike that would end every fight without an actual battle.

At a glance, Theo looked the part of a proper Slytherin pureblood. He was tall, had long flowing dark brown hair that almost looked black, while his features were sculpted so one wouldn't quite say he was handsome, however he was good looking, he had dark brown eyes that turned reddish brown when he was enraged, and most notably he had a rather large scar that started just below his hairline on the left side of his head and ran sideways to just over the middle of his eye. The scar was from his only physical altercation at Hogwarts, when he met one of his best friends, Emilia Van Cross, early in their first year. She was a Gryffindor who was usually quiet and reserved however when Theo had decided that it would be a good idea to make some rather cutting remarks about her hair after one of his housemates had "jokingly" levitated his pumpkin juice over her head and let it drop, she punched him so hard she broke her hand. While they were in the hospital wing Theo apologized and they became fast friends. She was the friend Theo was most worried about this coming school year. Emilia was an orphan and no one could find any record of her parents. As such there was no proof that they were wizards. (Theo privately thought her parents were muggles who had abandoned her after finding out she was a witch) In many people's eyes she was considered a muggleborn. Theo was scared of what kind of treatment she would receive at Hogwarts. As it was, Theo had convinced his father to pay large sums of money to keep the ministry from investigating her. However, he knew that under teachers like the Carrows (a brother and sister many of his father's friends often spoke of) she would likely be subject to brutal discrimination.

As far as his other friends went, Theo was far less worried because all of them were either half or pureblood. First there was Timothy Invensive, a tall blonde boy with dark green eyes who Theo would probably consider his best guy friend. Next was Jakub Toffson, a boy of Slovakian descent whose parents had despised Durmstrang and sent him to Hogwarts. He was by far the best looking of the three boys but shorter than Timmy and Theo, however he made up for it with an ego the size of the school. Despite this he often could easily be brought down a few pegs when reminded that he was only a reserve on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team while Timmy started on Gryffindor and Theo started on Slytherin. The last member of the quintet was Kylie Connor, another Ravenclaw who was best friends with Emilia. She was cousins with Jakub and the two often pulled pranks on the remaining three. She was taller than her cousin and often enjoyed making fun of him for it. All of them had been friends since the day after Theo met Emilia and she introduced him. While Jakub and Kylie almost instantly accepted Theo, Timmy had taken several more weeks. It wasn't until the two of them had been chased through half the school by Filch that Timmy began to trust Theo. The two became incredibly fast and close friends soon after.

It was these friends that Theo was thinking about as he packed for Hogwarts. He held a picture of them that Kylie's parents had taken of them at the end of their second year. In the picture Theo stood laughing with an arm around Emila and the other around Timmy, while Timmy had his other arm around Kylie. Jakub stood in front of the group but, as the moving picture showed, had recently bitten into a Canary Cream from Weasleys Wizards Wheezes, they were all roaring with laughter at him. Theo remembered that moment clearly. After Dumbledore's death he and his friends had been in shock. He remember the service, Jakub had been quiet for the first time in what felt like forever, Kylie and Emilia had cried through most of the service and he and Timmy had awkwardly tried to comfort them. After the funeral however, most of the rest of the year passed in a fog. Theo remember stepping off the Hogwarts Express fresh from the quietest journey he'd had since he sat alone on the way there his first year. He remembered the good byes being said and in an effort to break the melancholy feeling Jakub had bit into the cream. Theo had had no idea a picture had ever been taken but was relieved when Kylie sent it to him. It was nice to be reminded of happy times with his friends, especially with the darkness that even he could sense looming. As his father knocked on his door to inform him that it was time to leave Theo took one last glance at the picture and whispered two words to his friends in the picture, "Good luck."


	2. September First Part II

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Harry Potter I only own the characters that if you looked in the book you would never find. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

As he arrived at Platform 9 ¾ Theo looked around for his friends. His father had stayed long enough to help him get a trolley and then returned to the manor. Theo was pissed. His father had always been the rather absent type but after Theo had first introduced him to his friends it had grown far more pronounced. Now the two rarely saw each other except for meals and trips to both Diagon Alley and the Platform.

Sighing, when he couldn't find his friends Theo climbed on the train to try to find a compartment. After he located a suitably empty one he began to put his trunk up grunting with the effort. Then he heard his name. He turned around only to be tackled with a hug. He saw enough of the dirty blonde hair to know it was Emilia.

"Hey Emilia," he said.

She didn't respond for a moment and just kept her face buried in his robes.

When she finally did respond she looked up and said, "I heard your dad vouched for me at the ministry. How did you manage to convince him to do that?"

Theo cracked a smile and said, "I can be very persuasive."

The pair then noticed that they still had their arms around each other and pulled apart blushing.

"Want to sit down?" Theo asked.

She nodded, and he helped her put her trunk up.

As the pair sat down the door burst open and in ran their friends, Timmy, Kylie, and Jakub. Theo smiled and he and Emilia greeted their friends excitedly. The group had been unable to meet up over the summer as they could never get out to the orphanage to meet up with Emilia. As he greeted his friends and slapped Timmy a high five he noticed something.

"Where's Johnny?" he asked Timmy.

As he asked Timmy's face fell, "He's dead," was his short response.

As Timmy told the story Theo was horrified, Death Eaters had come to Timmy's house over the summer searching for Harry Potter. Johnny had tried to force them out and they had killed them. In a rage of anger and fear Timmy had taken his beater's bat and beaten the Death Eater to death after his colleague had disapparated. After that his family went into hiding.

Johnny was Timmy's older brother, a fifth year who had been a member of Harry Potter's Dumbledore's Army. He and Timmy had been very close and Timmy was clearly devastated by the loss. As he told the story Kylie gave him a hug. She understood what it was like to lose a family member to Voldemort as her aunt was killed in a muggle baiting by the Death Eaters early the year before.

Jakub looked at Timmy and said, "So you killed a Death Eater, I have to say mate that's wicked even considering the circumstances."

Emilia and Kylie both slapped him. Timmy however gave Jakub a small smile.

"It wasn't fun to kill someone," he said, "However, I am glad I was able to avenge my brother and make at least a small dent in You-Know-Who's army."

"I'm sorry mate," Theo said giving Timmy an awkward bro-hug. "I know you guys were close."

Timmy thanked him and buried his face into Kylie giving Theo the sneaking suspicion he had let his tough guy act fall and he had succumbed to tears.

As the journey progressed the group gradually fell back into their old routine talking and trying to laugh and joke as they approached Hogwarts. Unfortunately the discussion turned to the new headmaster and the mood turned somber.

"Do you think Snape actually killed Dumbledore, I mean he was your head of house for the last two years so what do you think?" Kylie asked Theo.

"I don't know," Theo said, "I mean he was a bit of a git but I'm not sure he had it in him to kill someone. But at the same time he just disappeared after the battle."

"Also Harry said he did it so I believe him," Timmy added.

"For now we should try not to worry about it because he can't kill students at Hogwarts it would raise to much suspicion," said Emilia.

"Yeah," Jakub agreed, "besides we're giving him hell either way so does it matter?"

"Yes it matter you gumby," exclaimed Kylie, "If he actually killed Dumbledore he'll have no problem at least torturing an insolent third year that keeps pranking him!"

"Just don't do anything too bad mate," said Theo.

"Yeah we actually enjoy having you around," Timmy agreed.

"Anyways," Emilia said, " I see the station let's go"

As they stepped out of the compartment and walked towards the platform a short stumpy man stopped them.

"Slytherins are the first to the carriages this year," he said.

"They're with me," Theo said.

"No they aren't," the man replied angrily, "Now get off the train or it will be a months detentions."

Not wanting to get in trouble Theo shot his friends an apologetic glance and stepped off the train. After he found a carriage with several quiet Slytherin second years he began to angrily glare at the stumpy man's back. He didn't like the way this year was shaping up with his friends being deemed unworthy. As he thought this the carriage passed several dementors and Theo not having time to think of something happy saw his worst fear.

He stood in the Hogwarts Great Hall, glancing around he saw the dead bodies of students littering the floor. Glancing down he saw the worst thing he'd ever seen, his friends dead and unmoving. Jakub lay spread eagle on the floor with his face oddly blank. He was never that still and his face never that empty. Beside him was his cousin Kylie. Her beautiful features were mauled and bloody and she lay unmoving. Looking around Theo saw Fenrir Greyback licking his lips and Theo knew without a doubt he was responsible for his friend's death. As he went to curse Greyback Theo saw Timmy, his one of his best friends, lying on the ground it was obvious he had attacked Greyback, probably shortly after he killed Kylie. Then came the sight that hurt the most. He saw Lord Voldemort standing over Emilia, his best friend, she had been disarmed but was still alive. Then he was outside his body and he saw Voldemort turn to him. Then the Dark Lord spoke, "Kill her Theo, you know the spell."

Then Theo saw himself raise his wand. He knew what would happen next and he tried to scream, "NO DON'T, PLEASE STOP!" but he couldn't find his voice.

As he was forced to watch Theo saw Emilia look at him in fear as he saw himself smile sadistically and say the words, " _Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a flash of green light followed by a rushing noise and Emilia lay dead with her last expression of betrayal permanently etched on her face.

"NO!" Theo tried to scream but he still had no voice.

Back in the carriage Theo wrenched himself from the scene breathing hard and clammy with sweat. It did not appear the others in the Carriage had noticed his momentary lapse as they all looked to be battling their own demons. Still breathing hard Theo thought about the nightmarish vision he had just seen. It was his deepest fear that in the end he wouldn't be there to help his friends or worse do what he just saw and actively betray them. As he walked into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Slytherin table Theo knew he would have to tell Emilia about what he saw. "Tonight, I'll do it tonight," he promised himself.

As the rest of the school filed into the hall to start the feast he caught Emilia's eye and mouthed, "We need to talk."

She nodded once in acceptance and sat down.

After the sorting, which Theo payed no attention to, Snape rose to speak. And as he spoke Theo was certain the next year was going to be beyond difficult, especially for his friends.


	3. September First Part III

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Harry Potter I only own the characters that if you looked in the book you would never find. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Severus Snape stood in front of the head table and began to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said, "First off there have been some staffing changes, Professor Burbage has elected to retire and her post as Muggle Studies teacher will now be filled by Professor Alecto Carrow, this class has also become required for all students."

Snape continued for a bit about the importance of the study of muggles and then made his second announcement, "Secondly seeing as I am now headmaster it has become necessary to add another new staff member, Professor Amycus Carrow has volunteered and will now hold that position. This class is also required for all students, N.E.W.T. students who do not wish to take this class for a N.E.W.T. will be placed in a separate defence class."

This announcement was met with some chatter as several sixth and seventh years who did not want to take Defence stood and exclaimed about the injustice. Snape attempted to quiet down the hall but was unsuccessful, finally the stumpy man from the train, whom Theo now realized was Amycus Carrow, stepped forward and put his wand to his throat.

"SILENCE YOU MISERABLE BRATS!" roared his magically amplified voice.

As the students quieted down Snape said, "Thank you Professor Carrow, as evidenced by that outburst it is quite obvious that we need more discipline in this school, as such both Professor Carrows will now be heads of discipline at this school. All detentions will be served with them unless otherwise ordered by me."

Snape continued on about new rules being implemented at Hogwarts many of them were rules put in place by Umbridge during Theo's fifth year. The one that scared him most was the addition of student detention assistants. These students would assist the Carrows in carrying out detentions, many Slytherins looked ready to join up the second the announcement was made.

When Snape was finally done speaking the feast was served. Theo ate his fill as usual and watched his friends from across the room. Timmy and Emilia appeared to be speaking with Demelza Robbins, probably about the upcoming Quidditch season. Over at the Ravenclaw table it was very obvious that Jakub and Kylie were planning their next prank if the smirks on their faces were anything to go by. As was usual at meals Theo spoke very little as he did not get on well with most of his house. All of them respected him but none were his actual friends. When the meal was finally over Theo followed the rest of the Slytherins to the common room. Upon entering Theo quickly entered his dormitory and got ready for bed quickly. When he was ready he grabbed a notebook and a quill and climbed into bed drawing his curtains. Opening the notebook he began to write.

"Hey, are you good," he wrote.

Most people would think Theo was crazy writing in an empty notebook until Emilia's neat writing appeared under his messy scrawl.

"Yeah whats up," it said.

The notebook was no ordinary notebook. It was a secret communications device charmed to allow him and Emilia to write to each other in real time. It had been his Christmas gift to her last year. Often they stayed up late writing to each other and enjoying each others "company." This was especially nice for Theo as it allowed him to talk to someone after hours other than his yearmates who he wouldn't really consider more than polite acquaintances. Other times however the two had used it to plan pranks, share notes, "talk" during class, and write over the summer.

After he read Emilia's note he responded, "How did it feel when you passed the dementors today, did you see anything or hear anything?"

Soon she wrote back, "Yeah it was terrifying, it was like my worst fears had crawled out of my nightmares and were happening in front of me."

Theo wrote back, "What did you see?"

When she wrote back her handwriting became shakier, a sure sign to Theo that she was trembling. She said, "At first I just saw someone, I don't know who, leaving a baby on the steps of the orphanage, then suddenly I was the baby but I couldn't see the person's face. They started to walk away so I followed them eventually they reached a group of people and said, 'It's done,' then the other people turned around and it was Timmy, Jakub, and Kylie. They were abandoning me. I still couldn't see the last person's face so I yelled, 'Hey stop,' and then they turned around and it was you. You had this weird almost sadistic smile on your face and you said, 'Why would I stop Emilia, I don't want you around anymore, I left you there for a reason,' and then you disappeared."

Theo quickly responded, "You know I would never do that, right. I'm here for as long as you want me around."

"Yeah I know," came her quick reply, "It's just always been my greatest fear, I guess it was born from the thought that if my parents didn't want me, who would?"

"I guess I can't pretend to understand but like I said I don't plan on leaving anytime soon," he responded.

"Thanks," she said, clearly anxious to change the subject she wrote, "How about you, what did you see?"

Theo took a deep breath and slowly wrote down what he saw in his dementor vision. When he finished he took several deep breaths to calm himself before he read her reply.

"That is truly horrifying," she wrote, "I'm sorry Theo."

"Thanks, it was like you said, like my biggest nightmare just crawled out of my head and happened," he replied.

After a bit she responded, "If it makes you feel any better, I know you would never do that to me. You'd miss me too much."

Theo could almost picture her laughing and had to contain a laugh himself, "Thanks," he said.

Suddenly the door to Theo's dorm burst open and his roommates walked in.

"Looks like Theo's already in bed," one whispered.

"Nah, he's probably still up thinking about that mudblood orphan," chortled another.

"If you really think that then I'd avoid calling her a mudblood unless you want him to do that creepy stalk-you-then-curse-you thing," said the last.

Theo grinned to himself, he'd clearly enforced his power well. He wouldn't need to go after Nicholas after all it seemed. For now he'd let Nic live in fear and wonder if Theo would be around the corner to attack him.

Theo activated the charm on his quill to make it write soundlessly and wrote back to Emilia, "Should I hex Nic for calling you a mudblood?" he asked.

"Maybe not yet," she replied, "For now you might want to stay in the Carrows' good graces."

"Alright but I reserve the right to do so at a later date," he said.

"Good enough for me," she replied. Then she wrote, "I have to go, remember we have Defence with the guy Carrow tomorrow, Amycus I think. Goodnight Theo, I'll see you after breakfast."

"Goodnight Emilia," he wrote. Theo then hid the notebook under his pillow and fell asleep still pondering over his dementor vision.

"I'll figure it out tomorrow with everyone," he thought. Then he fell into oblivion.


End file.
